Alois' Death
by Nightwing1104
Summary: A story about the way that Alois died, along with the emotions of the scene expressed in writing. (Enjoy! Please R&R. Rated T for gore and death.)


**Hello, dear readers! After re-watching Episode 8 of Season 2, I just felt that I had to write about Alois' death. I actually started crying once he died. So please, enjoy my story. I tried to display the emotions as best I could.**

* * *

Alois' breathing came out in short, quick gasps as he lay inside a carriage. The person driving this carriage was Hannah, the loyal Trancy maid... And demon.

As the carriage twisted around a sharp corner, Alois slowly began to regain his consciousness. "H-Huh?" He suddenly sat up straight as he realized that he was not alone in the carriage. In front of him data red-headed... Man? Woman? Alois didn't know. But what he did know was that this person was not supposed to be here. He just decided to guess man.

"Ah, so you are finally awake!" The person exclaimed, an eerie smile plastered on his face. "It's about time, too. I was beginning to think I had failed my job tonight, what with you seemingly dead over there."

"W-Who are you?" Alois asked, his bright blue eyes wide.

"Oh, it doesn't matter who I am," The man flicked a piece of stray hair out of his face as he spoke, "All that matters is who YOU are."

In his hands he held a rather old-looking book. Flipping to one of the many pages, his finger rested on the words printed on the paper. "Macken, Jim. Scheduled To Die Tonight."

"Oh, my. What a dreadful name. I'm telling you, you made a great choice by changing it. Alois definitely suits you." The man stood up from his sitting position, holding a chainsaw that Alois hadn't noticed before. "I'm afraid that even though you are scheduled to die, there is a little problem with your soul..."

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, a horrible crashing sound could be heard above them. The roof of the carriage was being teared off, and as the last bit was thrown out on the ground outside, Hannah was now visible.

"Oh, a demon. I guess this is what the Agency meant when they said this soul would be a challenge to collect!" The red-haired man lunged at Hannah, sending the two tumbling out onto the dark forest floor below.

* * *

While the fight between Hannah and the man raged on, Alois began to drag himself out of the carriage and into the open. As he crawled, tears began to form in his eyes. He was thinking about Luka, his little brother. About the previous Earl Trancy, who had made him suffer so much pain. But the person he thought about most was Claude.

_"Yes, Your Highness."_ The words echoed in Alois' mind as he recalled the day that he and Claude had first formed the contract. It also brought painful memories about Luka. Luka had always called Alois, "Your Highness" when they were together.

Claude had brought Alois back to his old home, and healed all of his wounds and bruises. "_Please, never leave my side."_ Alois had said, and Claude had bowed down in front of the boy, his hand on his heart._ "I will not leave your side, ever. I will obey every order without question, and respond with the highest respect possible."_

Alois sighed wistfully, and he also sighed with exhaustion as he finally came to a large tree. Turning himself around so his back faced the tree, he leaned against it and took a short rest.

A horrible growling noise snapped him out of his thoughts, though he wasn't at all scared. This was what Alois was waiting for. Claude would come if Alois was in danger.

The growling noise belonged to a wild dog, standing a few feet away with teeth bared in a hideous snarl.

Before the dog could reach Alois, though, a dark, shadowy shape appeared, picking up the dog and killing it in one swift move.

"What on earth are you doing, Master? You do not yet have Ciel Phantomhive, therefore our contract is not yet complete." Claude turned out to be the figure that towered over Alois' form.

"Shut up, just shut up..." Alois crawled forward on his stomach, shaking his head sadly as tears flowed from his eyes. "You promised to never leave my side..."

Alois sat upright, hugging Claude's stiff leg and weeping. The sight filled Claude with disgust. Though, he didn't show that. Not yet, anyway.

"You're all I have left, Claude! You're... My Highness..." Alois' sobbing was enough to break any human being's heart. But of course, Claude was not a human being. He was a demon, and demons did not show true emotions. Emotions were only used for personal gain, nothing more.

Claude bent down, staring at Alois intently. He wiped a stray tear from Alois' cheek, resting a gentle hand on the side of Alois' head.

"What a thing to say to a mere butler..." Claude whispered. Intense, golden eyes met ice blue ones as the two beings stared at one another. The gentleness Claude was displaying was enchanting to Alois. He felt as if he could become lost in Claude's bright, amazing, golden orbs that were his eyes. He felt for a moment that one emotion that he had been denied for so long; The feeling of love.

Only a sharp, agonizing pain ripping through Alois' skull broke the trance.

It was only a split second, but all of Alois' life began to flash before him, each memory even worse than the last. It was all horrifying, yet Alois wasn't fully dead; Not yet.

Claude still carried Alois' ring, the ring that contained Alois' soul and his memories. Without those, Alois would never be able to go to the place where he was sentenced to go when he made the contract; Hell.

Blood splattered in his vision, and suddenly everything cut to black.

_"I just wanted someone to love me."_

* * *

**And that concludes this story. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me your opinion on this story by clicking the review button below. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
